The Time Walker
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Inuyasha slays a powerful demon that could travel through time and absorbed his power. However he couldn't control it and ended up disappearing before Koga could confess his feelings. 500 years later in modern japan Koga runs into the new Inuyasha that has mastered the power to travel through time and space. Loosely Doctor Who inspired not a cross over.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It had been five hundred long miserable years for Koga having to live without the one he secretly loved. Inuyasha disappeared from the world after he defeated and destroyed an extremely powerful demon whose abilities were nearly god like.

The demon called himself Cronos and had the ability to travel through time and space. He had traveled back in time to a point were humans were not too primitive, but at the same time not to civilized, so he could enslave all life and make the world his empire. Inuyasha confronted him in battle alone, even though his friends practically begged him not to. Koga secretly followed him to make sure the pup didn't get himself killed, not before he had the chance to tell him how he felt.

The battle was long and brutal both throwing attacks at each other nonstop. There eventually came a point where Inuyasha tried to use his meido blades on Cronos, but the demon just absorbed the attacks. It looked like Inuyasha was about to lose and be destroyed, Koga was just about to step in and help when Inuyasha let at loud yell as he unleashed nearly limitless amounts of meido blades. Cronos tried to absorb them all, but couldn't and ended up getting torn to pieces.

Upon his death Koga came out to go help Inuyasha from his injuries when all of the sudden the demonic energy of Cronos was absorbed into the tetsusaiga. The sword glowed and the ground around Inuyasha shook as he tried desperately to control this new power. In a moment there was a flash and Inuyasha was gone, not a single trace was left. For five hundred years Koga had to live with a hole in his heart for never confessing his love to the half demon.

* * *

"God damn Monday mornings!" Koga rolled out of bed and turned off his alarm clock. Last night he had another dream of the day Inuyasha disappeared. These dreams started haunting him for three hundred years, ever since he gave up looking for him after two hundred years.

"Shit I have to get to work" Koga complained to himself as he slipped into the bathroom to shower and put on clothes. Koga currently worked as an artist, since he was a demon that's masquerading as a human in present day Japan, his long life span has allowed him to try many different professions. He found that he liked two things painting and fighting. So sometimes he works as an artist then after a few decades he changes his identity then takes up boxing or martial arts, then repeats back and forth. Both these careers helped him express himself in different ways and allowed him to forget about the loss of Inuyasha for a while.

Koga dressed in a black long sleeved t-shirt, faded tight jeans, and black boots. Before heading out he put on the black wrist band that created an illusion hiding his demonic features, ears, tail, and fangs, making him appear to be a tall, tan skinned human with blue eyes and long black hair.

He headed down the street to the local art supply store and purchased paint and other things he would need to finish several big commission pieces he was working on back home in his studio. As he left the store he noticed outside on the street corner stood a man that caught Koga's eye. His back was to him so he couldn't see his face, but what Koga noticed was the long white hair that for just a moment reminded him of Inuyasha. This white haired guy appeared to be busy talking to someone on a phone.

"What do you mean its close, I haven't seen anything yet, and this detector you gave me is a piece of shit!" the white haired guy yelled into the phone.

'That voice' Koga wondered as he watched the man.

"Well I don't know how to flush it out without making a scene" the man said over the phone. "Fine I'll get to that". The man hung up and walked across the street and disappeared around the corner.

'Could that be…NO that's impossible he's gone forever and I'm just imagining things now' Koga thought as he headed back home to finish his art.

That night Koga sat leaning over a canvas adding colors, textures, and lines. He decided to take a break and drink a beer. Heading out to his balcony he sat there and enjoyed the cool night breeze. A flash of light and a crashing noise from a nearby alley way caught his attention.

"The hell is that!" Koga leaned off the edge to try to get a better look, but still couldn't see. Using his demon abilities he jumped down the seven floors and landed on the roof of a building next to the alley. He looked down and saw the same white haired guy from earlier. In front of him was a clear cube with some sort of insect like creature trapped inside. The man tapped on the walls as the creature let out a few gurgles and screeches that sounded like speech.

"Hah! Thought you could hide from me" the white haired man spoke. The creature tried to break through the walls but failed. Koga dropped down into the alley and hid behind a dumpster to get a better look.

"Sorry you're not going anywhere, but you are going back to your world" the creature screamed as the man pressed a few buttons on the side of the box, then pulled out a sword and pressed it to the wall and in a flash the box and the creature were gone. The man's phone ringed and he answered

"Yeah I found it and sent him back to his planet" he said into the phone. "I'll be back tomorrow morning; I'm just going to hang around for a bit, maybe find something to eat". He hung up the phone and turned around. Koga was shocked standing right there was Inuyasha. He was wearing very modern clothes, a red tank top, dark skinny jeans, red converse, and a black jacket with a white fur lined collar. He sheathed his sword that Koga recognized as the tetsusaiga and took a quick look around before heading in the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha!" Koga called stepping out into the alley. Inuyasha froze then turned around.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you know my name" Inuyasha said with a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's me, oh wait the concealment" Koga realized Inuyasha probably didn't recognize him with the bracelet that made him look human. He tugged it off and his demonic traits were revealed.

"See its me" Koga said walking closer to the one he loved.

"Koga is that you?" Inuyasha went wide eyed when he realized that it was Koga standing in front of him. "Wow flea bag, I almost don't recognize you with your hair down", Inuyasha chuckled he was actually happy to see a face from the past.

"Glad to see you to puppy" Koga walked up and hugged him. Inuyasha stiffened at first not expecting that, but eventually returned the embrace.

"You know I missed you" Koga said.

"I actually kind of missed your mangy ass too" Inuyasha said pulling out of the hug.

"Come up to my place and we can catch up" Koga said as he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and practically dragged him to his apartment. He already lost Inuyasha once so he didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon. This time he would man up and tell him he loved him.

"Alright so first things first, where did you go?" Koga asked as he sat down on the couch across from the half demon.

"Well after I killed Cronos the tetsusaiga absorbed his power" Inuyasha explained.

"I know that much, but what happened to you?"

"Well it was too much power for me to control and I ended up getting sent to a random place in time" Inuyasha said. Koga looked shocked as he realized it was a when Inuyasha got sent to not a where. "It ended up taking me about a hundred years to figure out how to control this power, every time I used it I just got sent to a random time and place, but now I can pretty much go anywhere and anytime I want".

"Yeah right", this all seemed really far-fetched to Koga, "Prove it", he laughed. Suddenly there was knocking at the door and he left to go see who it was. Opening the door he saw it was a pizza delivery boy.

"What's this?"

"A pizza sir" the delivery boy said smartly.

"I didn't order any" The delivery boy pulled out the receipt and looked it over.

"It says here that it was ordered about five hours ago and to be delivered to this address for a Mr. Flea Bag" the boy said showing him the receipt with the info on it, Koga just stood their mouth agape. "I'm guessing it's for you then sir". Koga paid for it and took it back to Inuyasha who was facing away from him.

"You know I think I'm in the mood for pizza, give me a sec" Inuyasha disappeared in a flash and reappeared a moment later. "Oh that was fast" he said chuckling as he took the pizza box from Koga's hands.

"Okay I believe you puppy" Koga said as he sat down on the couch next to him and helped himself to a slice.

After an hour of more explanations Koga learned that Inuyasha spent his days traveling to different eras, places around the world after he mastered the power of time travel. Koga also learned that Inuyasha now works for a secret organization of other demons that can also travel through time. They were called the Time Walkers and they fixed things that go wrong in the world. Apparently the creature that Inuyasha captured earlier was part of an assignment to remove a creature from another planet from ours and send it back. At first Koga didn't want to believe in space aliens, but after seeing proof of Inuyasha time traveling he was willing to believe in anything. Inuyasha said he mostly stays on earth and rarely leaves to other planets; his excuse is that he liked to stay on familiar soil.

Koga meanwhile during Inuyasha's story was trying to work up the courage to tell Inuyasha that he was in love with him. It was hard, after all the battles he fought, after all the enemies he faced, after everything he accomplished nothing was harder than confessing to the one he loved. In the end he decided to wait and tell him later.

When it was Koga's turn to tell stories he told Inuyasha everything that happened after he left. He also told him about his back and forth career switching between artist and fighter.

"Okay the fighting I get, but artist really?" Inuyasha questioned him with a smirk.

"I guess it's my turn to prove stuff" He stood up and gestured for Inuyasha to follow him up stairs to his studio. He showed the half demon his paintings and drawings. Inuyasha looked at Koga with respect for his artistic talent.

"Wow you're good, I didn't know you could be so creative Koga" Inuyasha said looking at him. Koga felt that in that instant he could finally confess. Walking over he took Inuyasha's hands into his and looked him in the eye.

"Inuyasha I want to tell you that" he was interrupted by a yawn from Inuyasha.

"Hey do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Inuyasha asked pulling his hands free to rub his eyes.

"Of course, there's a guest room down the hall", Koga said slightly irritated.

"Thanks, goodnight" he said leaving the wolf demon standing there.

"Dammit" Koga whispered to himself as he headed off to his bed.

* * *

The next morning he woke up got dressed and headed into the living room to see Inuyasha there already dressed looking like he was about to leave. His mind panicked thinking he was going to lose him again.

"You leaving?", Koga asked scared of the answer.

"Just going for a walk, want to come with me?" he said while Koga breathed a sigh of relief and followed him out the door. As they walked down the street together Koga noticed that while he wore a bracelet that made him appear human, Inuyasha walked around in broad day light with his dog ears exposed, yet people didn't seem to be staring.

"Hey Inuyasha, how come you don't conceal your dog ears?" Koga asked the half demon.

"I don't have to"

"Wont people see them?"

"See this" Inuyasha reached into the front of his red tank top and showed Koga a silver dog tag. "This thing emits a low grade perception filter, it doesn't hide my ears but it creates a field that when anybody looks they won't notice them".

"How come I can see them?" Koga asked him.

"Because you know me, so you can easily see through the filter" he explained.

"Oh that makes sense" sort of.

"Any way, are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked his wolf demon friend

"Yeah I could go for some breakfast"

"Then you're in luck I happen to know this great breakfast diner in 1975 New York"

"Sounds great, wait did you just say 1975 New York!" Koga yelled.

"I can go anywhere in time and space, remember we've been over this flea bag!"

"But I thought only you could travel like that" the wolf asked.

"No I can take whoever I want with me" Inuyasha said as he brought his arm around Koga's shoulder. "Wrap your arm around my waist"

"What?" Koga blushed.

"Put your hand on my hip" Inuyasha had to place Koga's hand there; he then drew his sword out. "Alright now hold on", Koga held on tight as they disappeared in a flash that went unnoticed by the people around them. The next thing Koga saw was a completely different place and he realized that he had just traveled through time with Inuyasha.

"Allons-y!", Inuyasha said as he led Koga into the diner he talked about.

"What?"

"Sorry I don't know why I just said that".

* * *

**I've been a kind of Doctor Who mood lately with the 50th anniversary special and the finale of Matt Smith. This isn't a crossover, but it will have a slight few references to Doctor Who as you've probably noticed. I'm getting close to the end with Arch Nemesis so I thought about starting something new. I probably wont do another chapter for this until that stories finished which wont be long.**

**Tell me what you think. Happy New year to all.**

**Good bye Matt Smith I'll miss you.**


End file.
